


Pick Me Up

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: AH YES, Fluff, M/M, allusions to sex, back before most of the NYADA mess, honeymoon!klaine, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a surprise for his new husband in the form of a nice, tall, steaming cup of caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

Kurt grumbled as he rolled over sleepily, frowning as his hand reached out next to him on the bed and found it empty. “Blaine?” he called out, his voice thick with sleep.   
  
"Right here, babe," he called out as he entered the room, slipping his shoes off. Kurt raised his head, rubbing his eyes, just in time to see a goofy grin spread over Blaine’s face. Kurt’s eyes widened in excitement when he saw what was in Blaine’s hands.  
  
"You got coffee…" he muttered softly.  
  
Blaine nodded, removing Kurt’s drink from the holder and kneeling down to give it to him. “I know how you are without your caffeine in the morning.”  
  
Kurt grabbed at the latte, smiling in contentment as he inhaled the warm aroma of the beverage. “You are the best husband ever,” he mumbled, not even thinking about what he was saying. They both realized it at the same time and froze, eyes locked on each other. “You’re my husband.” Kurt mumbled in awe, still not able to believe that they had actually tied the knot the day before.  
  
Blaine nodded, leaning in for a kiss. His mouth tasted like his medium drip and it just made Kurt lean into him even harder. “Yeah, and you’re mine,” he replied softly, gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s cheek lovingly.  
  
Kurt glanced at the sweatshirt and jeans Blaine had thrown on for his coffee run. “Someone’s a little overdressed,” he remarked cheekily.  
  
Blaine chuckled. “I could say that you’re a little under dressed,” he replied, taking in Kurt’s naked form covered only by a thin sheet.  
  
Kurt smirked. “It’s our honeymoon, there’s no such thing as under dressed.”  
  
Blaine looked like he wanted to laugh, but settled for kissing Kurt again. Kurt didn’t mind. “I can live with that.” Kurt shivered, partially from the proximity to his husband but mostly from the breeze that blew against his bare skin. “You’re cold,” Blaine whispered, taking his coffee away and setting it down on the nightstand net to his own. He pulled off his NYU sweatshirt (the one Kurt secretly loved, but he refused to buy one of his own because he would never be caught dead with something like that in his closet) and yanked it over Kurt’s head, practically dressing him. “Much better.” He sat next to him on the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms, snuggling for a few minutes.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you dearly, but if you don’t give me my coffee back I just might have to divorce you."  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Now, we both know that isn’t true.”  
  
"Wanna try me?"  
  
Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Here’s your coffee.”  
  
Kurt grinned as he took it from Blaine, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, dear. So is this going to be our thing? You bring me coffee in the morning?”  
  
Blaine laughed. “That’s a good one. Tomorrow’s your turn, babe.”  
  
Kurt glared at him wickedly over the rim of his cup as he took a slow sip. He was going to make Blaine pay for that.  
  
After he finished his coffee.


End file.
